Some Secrets Aren't Meant to Be Kept
by FantasyFanatic2313
Summary: Greg is struggling with his feelings for Marcia, and gets jealous of any guy that talks to her. Peter calls him out on it, but what happens when the two go snooping? One Shot. Complete. Greg x Marcia, Peter x Jan, Bobby x Cindy (Implied). Rated T. Adult themes hinted at.


**A/N: Literally stayed up all night writing this, so Happy New Year to everyone! I honestly think I wrote this in a tone similar to the show, but let me know what you all think! I don't own the** _ **Brady Bunch**_ **or any associated characters. I apologize for any mistakes.**

 _ **Some Secrets Aren't Meant to Be Kept**_

Greg and Marcia walked home together from school. It was nearly the end of the school year with a mere two weeks remaining. Next year, Greg would be a Junior and Marcia a Sophomore.

"I still can't believe this year is almost done," Marcia said. "Before you know it, we'll be graduating!"

"Me either," Greg commented. "Peter will start his last year of Junior high, Jan her second to last. Bobby will be on his last year of elementary school, Cindy one grade below in fourth. I feel like Cindy isn't going to take it all that well when Bobby goes on to Junior High and she's left alone."

"Either that or she'll rejoice and enjoy the time away!" Marcia added with a laugh.

"So what do you plan to do all summer, Marcia?" Greg asked.

Marcia pressed her lips together in thought. "You know, Greg, I'm not really sure. I'm sure I'll get asked to go on some dates, and probably get invited to some sleepovers and groovy parties."

Inwardly, Greg fumed at the thought of Marcia going out on dates with other guys, but did his best to keep a straight face. "And if none of those things happen, then what?" he asked.

"Just find something to do at home, I guess. Hey, if you get your license over the summer, then you can take all of us to the pool or the movies!"

Greg grinned. "Oh, trust me, I'll have that license first chance I get. There's no if about it!"

A car pulled up next to them and slowed. "Hey, Marcia!" Doug Simpson called from behind the wheel.

"Oh, hi Doug!" Marcia said enthusiastically.

"I was just on my way to the ice cream parlor. Would you care to join me? Then maybe later we can catch a movie? They've got a great double-feature playing tonight at the drive-in."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have to drop my books off at home, first."

Doug grinned. "Doesn't look like you have too many there. I'm sure your brother could take them for you, right Greg?"

Greg glared slightly in Doug's direction, but stop when Marcia looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Yeah, I can take your books home for you, Marcia."

Marcia smiled. "That's swell! I owe you one!" She handed him the books and walked to the passenger's side of Doug's car. "Oh, and let Mom and Dad know where I'm at too, please?"

"Sure thing," he said and forced a smile.

Marcia climbed in and shut the door. "Thanks a lot, Greg! I'll see you later!"

Greg watched in jealousy as Doug's car drove off with her. "As long as she's happy, I guess," he thought. He trudged the rest of the way home, the second half of the walk not as enjoyable as the first. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called.

Mrs. Brady emerged from the family room and walked over to greet him. "Hi, Greg! How was school?"

He shrugged. "The usual."

"Where's your sister, Marcia?" she asked.

"Doug Simpson drove past us on the way home and asked her on date. By the sounds of it, they will probably be gone the rest of the evening."

Mrs. Brady frowned. "I really wish she had come home first."

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, me too. I got stuck being the delivery boy." He raised the extra stack of books he held.

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Ice cream parlor, and then he mentioned catching the double-feature at the drive-in tonight." Greg started to head for the stairs. "I'm feeling a little worn out so I'm going to go relax for a bit. Got to enjoy the peace and quiet before everyone else gets home," he said with a smirk and ascended the stairs.

Greg headed into the girls' room first. He walked over to the desk and placed Marcia's books on it. As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. The one drawer was slightly ajar and a little pink book caught his attention. He opened the drawer and grabbed the book. Greg opened the cover and on the first page in elegant handwriting were the words "Property of Marcia Brady".

"Marcia still keeps a diary?" he thought. "Well, it could be an old one she never got rid of, but the handwriting looks too nice to be from when she was younger." He flipped towards the back, trying to find the latest entry. It was dated a couple days ago. "Should I really be reading her diary? I guess one entry couldn't hurt." He began to read.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _This whole thing is still so confusing. I never expected to have the feelings that I do for him. It makes interacting with him difficult because I can't let on how I feel. Deep down, I know what I feel for him isn't wrong, and I feel so dirty when I think of him that way, but at the same time, I get such a thrill out of thinking about him like that. It's been getting harder and harder to act like nothing has changed. I want to be relieved of this burden, but at the same time, I know I could never tell him the truth. I know he doesn't harbor the feelings I do, and he wouldn't look at me the same again. Here's to another day of loving from a distance…"_

"Loving from a distance?" Greg said quietly to himself. He heard the door close downstairs, and quickly put the diary back in the drawer, making sure to leave it slightly ajar like before. He quickly cut through the bathroom and into the room he shared with his two brothers. Greg threw his books on the desk and laid down onto his bed with his hands folding behind his head.

Peter bounded up the stairs and into the room. "Hey, Greg!" he said as he walked over to the desk to discard his school books as well. He climbed up the ladder on the bunk bed and sat on the edge with his legs hanging off. Peter eyed Greg. "What's with the gloomy look?"

"I'm just tired, is all," Greg said.

Peter folded his arms. "Nah, that ain't the look you normally have when you're tired. There's something bugging you."

"It's nothing, Pete," Greg said and turned on his side to face away from Peter.

"Is it about a girl?"

"So what if it is?" Greg said, getting slightly annoyed that Peter wouldn't drop it already.

"So what? I haven't seen you look that down in a long time," Peter said. "Now, spill."

"Come on, Peter, I'd really rather not talk about it."

Peter huffed. "Where's Marcia at?"

Greg tensed, which didn't go unnoticed to Peter. "She's out on a date."

Peter smirked to himself. He was going to get Greg to finally admit it. "Oh, yeah? Who's she out with this time?"

"That good-for-nothing senior, Doug Simpson. What does it matter to you?"

Peter grinned. "It doesn't matter to me, but sure seems like it does to you."

Greg sat straight up and glared over at Peter who still wore a big grin on his face. "What are you talking about? Of course it matters. She's my sister. I need to know who to beat up if she gets her heart broken."

Peter jumped down from the top bunk. "Is that really all?" he asked.

"Listen, Pete, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but I am not in the mood for it." Greg flopped back down on to his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Peter poked his head out the door to look around before shutting and locking it. He also closed the sliding door on the bathroom, locking it as well. "I'm not playing a game, Greg. I'm just trying to get you to admit the obvious."

"And what's that?" Greg asked sourly.

"That you have feelings for Marcia."

Greg shot him a deadly glare. "Why would you suggest that? She's. My. Sister."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Cut the act, Greg. We aren't biologically related to the girls. I've seen the way you look at her, and you're just making yourself miserable over it."

Greg sighed. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I have feelings for Marcia. I never planned for it to happen either."

"Then we're alike in that regard."

"What do you mean?" Greg looked at his brother. "You mean you're in the same predicament, but with Jan?"

Peter nodded. "Exactly. If I wasn't, do you really think I'd be open to talking about this with you?"

"I guess you're right," Greg agreed. "But what do we do, exactly? I know we're not actually related to them, but people who don't realize that will flip! Mom and Dad are going to be on our cases about it."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I plan to fess up one day. I just have to work up the courage to tell Jan someday."

"Do you think Bobby and Cindy will fall into this mess too?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Say Jan and Marcia reciprocate the feelings back to us and it's accepted by everyone. If Bobby and Cindy like each other and see it's okay to do so, I'm sure they won't hold back either."

"They're lucky," Greg said.

"Why?"

"They're not the older siblings who have to make the first move to set an example."

Peter chuckled. "That's true. So does that mean you're going to tell Marcia soon?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to tell her, or just let my jealousy continue to consume me," Greg said. "Can I get your opinion?"

"Sure."

"Do you, in all honesty, think I have a chance with Marcia?" Greg asked.

Peter bit his lip. "I can't say for certain that you do, but with how she acts around you, I believe the odds are more in your favor than not."

"Thanks for the confidence…" he mumbled. "I kind of read her diary earlier…"

Peter raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Marcia still has a diary?"

Greg laughed with him. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"Anything good?"

"I only had a chance to look at the last entry before you came home. It was dated two days ago. She talked about how she has feelings for a guy but she can't act on them for some reason and that she has to keep loving him from a distance."

Peter's eyes widened. "Greg, it sounds like she's talking about you!"

Greg scoffed. "I don't know about that, Pete. It was only one entry. She could be talking about some guy at school."

"But it could also very well be you," Peter said. "We have to get her diary and read more entries."

"Are you crazy? We'll never be able to get past Jan and definitely not Cindy. She'd tell everyone!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Greg."

"What do you have in mind?"

Just then, the door knob rattled and a fist banged on the door. "Hey, guys, let me in! It's my room, too!"

"That, or who, is what I had in mind," he said with a grin. Peter unlocked the door to let Bobby in.

Bobby huffed as he walked in. "What's so secret you need to have the door locked?"

Greg didn't know what excuse to use and was thankful when Peter spoke up. "We're planning a surprise for the girls."

Bobby gave him a look. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, whatever you're planning, keep me out of it."

"Here's the thing though, Bobby. For the surprise to work, we need you to keep them busy downstairs for a while. Would you be able to do that?"

Bobby crossed his arms. "Not for free."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Greg and I will give you our allowances from this week."

"I like the way you think," Bobby said. "So what do you want me to do to keep them busy?"

"I've got it," Greg said. "Why don't you get out a game you like and ask them to play with you? Make sure it's one that can last a while, though. If they ask why we wouldn't play with you, tell them that we are busy working on our homework."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Peter said.

"How long to I have to keep them occupied?" Bobby asked.

"I'd say around two hours," Peter said, "but make it three if you can."

Bobby groaned. "Alright," he said. "What is this surprise anyway?"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said you didn't want to be involved."

"I kind of already am, now!"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between being a planner and a distraction," Greg said. "Now, get going. We need to have everything done before Marcia gets home."

"Okay, I'm going!" Bobby left the room and went downstairs to find Jan and Cindy.

Greg laughed and fell back onto his bed while covering his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe that worked!"

"I know, right? But now we got to get working on our snooping," Peter said and walked over to the bathroom door. He opened it and the two crossed over into the girls' room.

Greg walked over to the drawer he was previously in and opened it. He quickly grabbed the diary and walked back into their room. He shut their door most of the way but left it open just a crack so they could hear if someone came up the stairs. "Okay, should we start from the beginning?"

"That's the only way to find clues to if she's talking about you," Peter said.

Greg opened the diary to the first entry. "It's dated six months ago," he said and began to read it just loud enough for the two to hear.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a few years since I've written down my thoughts and feelings, but I felt that I had nowhere else to turn to. I've been harboring a secret that I know I can't tell a soul, and I can't stand to keep it in anymore. I know writing it isn't going to be as much of a weight off my chest as speaking it, but it will have to do. I like him, and I do not understand why I do. It's such an odd feeling to have, and such a burden to hold. I hope it'll be a passing feeling, but I fear it may not and slowly develop into something more. It's not like I can really avoid him without it seeming suspicious."_

"Hmm, that doesn't really give too much insight. I hope her whole diary isn't this vague," Peter said.

"Yeah, me too, otherwise it just sounds like she's talking about an ordinary crush," Greg agreed. "Next one was a week after that."

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I cannot get him out of my head. Every time I look at him I feel my heart start fluttering and I get so nervous. I really hope he hasn't started to catch on, or anyone else for that matter. In a house with five pesky siblings, they notice the slightest change. I just have to keep doing my best to act how I used to. I can't let how I feel get the better of me and ruin what we have now. I don't want him to hate me."_

"Hey, we're not _that_ pesky!" Peter protested. "Well, maybe Bobby and Cindy are, but we grew up and stopped being as annoying as we used to. When was the next one?"

"Three days later," Greg said.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel like I am living such a shameful life right now! He noticed I was acting a little off today, and when he asked what was wrong I lied and said I was feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I guess there's some truth to that since all the butterflies in my stomach keep going around and around. I really hope this starts to get easier. I need to try even harder to stay calm around him. I can't give an excuse every single day."_

"Hey, didn't you ask her around that time if she was alright and you got that response?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you're right, Peter! This might prove it's about me some, but it's not enough to say for sure. Okay, five days after that entry…" Greg continued.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Keeping my feelings hidden has been going better so far. I've been busying myself with a few dates and friends so I have an excuse to avoid confrontation with him. I can't be busy twenty-four-seven, but at least this gives me a little space to try to get myself under control. Unfortunately some of these attempts are in vain because some little thing will remind me of him and delay the progress. One step at a time…"_

"I remember that week," Greg said. "I only spoke to her maybe three times she was gone so much."

"This could be even more proof it's you!" Peter said excitedly.

"Yeah, or it's wishful thinking on our end," Greg said. "Four days later…"

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm such an idiot! A girl at our school asked him for a date, which he enthusiastically agreed to. He came to talk to me after, and I got really snappy. That is definitely the opposite of how you hide your true feeling for someone! I hope he just thinks I had a bad day at school and not that I'm jealous…"_

"Pete, it's got to be me. I remember that day when Rachel asked me if I wanted to see a movie with her that weekend. Marcia snapped at me something fierce right after!"

"It's got to be you, Greg. I just wish we had some solid proof in the diary. See if the next entry has anything."

"Next one is three days later, when I went out on my date…" Greg trailed off.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Who am I kidding anymore? I'm not sure I will be able to keep this up. He's currently out with her and I've never felt more jealous in all my life! Why do things have to be this way? After how moody I've been around him, I might as well just scream it to the whole world..."_

Greg flipped the page. "It seems like it cuts off… Wait, she ripped out a page at some point."

"See if you can see anything written from the indentations," Peter said.

Greg looked closely and gasped. "Holy cow, Peter! Look!"

Scrawled across the page in the indentations was big letters that said _"I ADMIT THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH GREG"._

Peter's mouth fell open. "You can't get proof much more solid than that!"

Downstairs the door opened and Marcia's voice rang through the house. "I'm home!"

Greg and Peter's eyes widened. Peter ran for the door. "I'll stall her. Hurry up and put the diary back!"

"Thanks, Pete!" Greg ran into the girl's room once again and put the diary back in its proper spot and leaving the drawer cracked slightly. He ran back into his room and flopped down onto his bed with one of his textbooks, trying to calm his heartbeat.

Moments later, Marcia came upstairs. "Hey, Greg…" she said sort of quietly as she walked by.

Greg set down his book and followed her. "Hey, Marcia, is everything alright? I thought you and Doug were going to go to the drive-in."

She sighed. "Were. While we were getting ice cream, another girl showed up and was hanging all over him. He didn't even try to deter her! After seeing that, I told him that I forgot about a paper I had to work on and asked for him to drop me off."

Greg scowled. "What a slime ball! He should be privileged to be out with a girl like you!"

Marcia shrugged. "Yeah, well, I guess not…" She sat down on the edge of her bed.

Greg looked at her sadly. He opened his arms. "Come here," he said and engulfed her in a hug.

Marcia internally panicked. The butterflies were going ten miles a minute with him touching her. She pulled away. "Thanks Greg, but I don't need your pity. One day I'll find a man who will be lucky to have me."

Greg sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure you will…" He looked down at the floor. "Well, sorry to hear your date went sour."

As he turned to leave, she called out to him. "Greg, is something wrong with you? You've seemed down today."

"It's nothing, Marcia," he said.

"Greg."

Greg ran his hands down his face and turned to face her. "No, it's actually not nothing. It's something that's been bugging me for a while, and I haven't really been able to talk to anyone about it."

"You could have talked to me," she said.

He sputtered. "No! I couldn't talk to you about it!"

She looked sad. "Do you not trust me?"

"Marcia, don't do that…" he said softly. "No, that's not it either."

"Then what was the issue?"

"I couldn't talk to you about because the issue was you…" he finally admitted.

"Greg, what are you talking about?" she asked. She didn't want to make a mistake and jump to the conclusion that was in her head. She had to hear him say it.

He smiled sadly. "Don't you get it? Haven't you seen how I've been acting? Every time a guy talks to you, it makes me so jealous. They have the freedom to like and go out on dates with the most amazing girl on the planet. But I don't have that freedom."

"Greg…" she whispered.

"I have to stick to what's supposedly proper and not date my sister, even though she's not biologically related to me. But you know what? I don't care about that anymore! I've been suffering for years trying to make sense of these feelings I have for you, and no matter what I tell myself, it doesn't help a thing!" He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to come out and say what I've wanted to say to you for as long as I can remember…" He pulled her up off the bed. Greg looked her in the eyes while holding her hands. "Marcia, I love you. I am so in love with you it makes my head spin. I don't care about the title anymore. I only care about you. I want to be the guy that makes you happy every single day."

A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. "Greg… Do you know how long I've been dying to hear that?"

He wiped away the tears and smiled at her. "I think I have a rough idea."

"I love you, too, Greg. With all my heart. I couldn't stand watching you go out with other girls, but it wasn't really my place to object."

Greg felt a little guilty. "I need to confess something… Just before you got home, I was going through your diary." She scowled at him and went to say something, but he placed a finger over her lips. "Before you get too mad, I'm sorry I did that, but I needed some way to know if there was any mutual feelings. I would have looked like a complete fool confessing what I did moments ago if you still only felt the brother-sister bond."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you got a point. I forgive you." She laughed. "In a way, I'm glad you did. I secretly hoped maybe you'd find it and figure out it was about you."

He chuckled. "Could have fooled anyone except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"The missing page, and indention of 'I admit that I am in love with Greg' still on the next page."

Marcia's face paled. "I didn't even realize the indents were still there. I'm definitely glad that you found it, and not one of the others."

"About that…" She gave him a look. "We'll discuss it later. Right now, I think we're forgetting something here." He grabbed her chin and moved her face up to look at him. He titled his head sideways, closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together.

Marcia closed her eyes and sighed happily into the kiss she finally got to share with Greg. Something about it felt so right, like they were always meant to end up at this point. After a few moments, they broke apart and she beamed at him. "I've been dreaming of that kiss."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

Through a crack in the door to the bathroom, Peter had watched the whole thing unfold. "Good job, Greg…" he whispered quietly. He turned around and was met with Cindy staring at him, which made him jump.

"Peter, what were you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, Cindy. I thought you were still downstairs playing with Jan and Bobby?"

"I saw you come up here and wanted to see what you were up to. That game was getting boring."

"And like I said, I was up to nothing. Now let's go back downstairs-" Before he could react, Cindy peeked through the door and saw Greg and Marcia sharing another kiss and she gasped.

Greg and Marcia looked like deer caught in the headlights and jumped apart. "Cindy, it's not what you think-" Greg tried to say but it was too late.

"I'm telling Mom and Dad!" she yelled and ran off.

"Cindy, no!" Peter begged but she had already gone downstairs.

He sighed and opened the door all the way. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, Greg. I got nosy and decided to see if you were telling Marcia or not. I tried to stop Cindy, but you know how well that works."

Greg let out a frustrated sigh. "It's alright, Pete. I knew we probably had to tell Mom and Dad sooner or later, but I was hoping it was going to be later. Way later."

Marcia eyed Peter. "You knew about this?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, well, I kind of had a lot to do with everything today. If I wouldn't have gotten him to admit his feelings after I told him I could see they were obvious, you probably wouldn't be where you are right this second."

Marcia smiled lightly at him. "Then thank you, Peter."

"Don't mention it. Although Mom and Dad sure will…"

As if on cue, Mr. Brady yelled up the stairs. "Family meeting, right now!" The three of them gulped and reluctantly went down the stairs. They sat next to each other on one couch, knowing they were going to need all the support they could get from each other.

"Greg and Marcia were kissing!" Cindy said.

Bobby gave a weird look to Greg and Peter. "Geez, you said you were planning a surprise, but I didn't think it would be anything like that!"

"That's enough, although Bobby is right, because it was indeed a surprise to the rest of us," Mr. Brady said sternly.

"Greg, Marcia, what on earth are you thinking?" Mrs. Brady asked.

Greg and Marcia looked at each other and smiled lightly. Greg held Marcia's hand. "It's like Cindy said. We were kissing."

"I get that, but the main question here is why," Mr. Brady said.

"Because I love her, and she loves me," Greg said quietly.

Mrs. Brady opened her mouth in shock. "Oh, come now, you guys are brother and sister!"

"Technically no…" Peter said.

Mr. Brady raised his eyebrows at his second oldest son. "Peter, are you saying that you agree with their behavior?"

"I guess I am, Dad," he answered. "We aren't biologically related."

"It's not like we got to choose who we fell in love with," Marcia added.

"Yeah, her and I have both been struggling with the feeling for years wishing them to go away, and it's just been driving us mad," Greg said.

"We didn't plan it," Marcia said softly.

"I didn't plan mine, either," Peter said.

"Are you trying to tell us you have feelings for a sister as well?" Mr. Brady asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I fell in love with Jan…"

Jan looked at Peter in shock. "Is that true?"

"Why would I lie about it? You're an amazing girl. I always thought so, even during all those times you doubted yourself."

Jan stood up from her seat and walked over to where Peter, Marcia, and Greg were. She sat next to Peter and grabbed his hand. "Then I stand with you. All of you," she said.

Mrs. Brady shook her head. "Mike, what do we do?"

Mr. Brady sighed. "Not much we can do, Carol."

"What will everyone think?"

"They'll think what they want to. I hope you all understand that if you make this known to the public, you are at risk of being bullied relentlessly." They all nodded. "The one thing I am going to do is go to the courthouse. I think it would be best if the girls had their last names changed back to Martin."

"Even Cindy?" Mrs. Brady asked.

Mr. Brady nodded. "If it already happened with these four, the other two are more than likely to follow. The name change will make it easier if they one day choose to be married."

Mrs. Brady sighed. "I don't want you kids to think that I don't approve. I want you all to be happy, and if this is how you will be, then so be it. Just understand that it is going to take your father and I some time to get used to this sudden change."

"Thanks for being cool about it Mom and Dad," Greg said.

Mr. Brady nodded. "I'm cool with certain things, but no funny business in the house!"

Mrs. Brady playfully nudged him. "Do you really think that's going to be possible?"

He sighed. "No, and they'll just sneak around anyway and do it. Alright, if you must resort to those things, use protection. We do not want any grandchildren for a long time. We also do not want to hear it, walk in on it, or find any messes. Is that clear?"

The four were really red in the face. "Yes, Dad," they said together.

Mr. Brady looked at Carol. I think it'd be best if we did some renovating. We can give Greg and Marcia the attic, and then Jan and Peter can share a room while Bobby and Cindy share."

"Uhh, isn't that kind of asking for something to happen?" Peter asked.

Mr. Brady shrugged. "In a way, but would you rather sneak around and get caught by one of your siblings walking in?"

Peter blushed. "No."

"Then it's settled. We'll start rearranging this weekend."

Bobby and Cindy looked at each other. "I got to share a room with her now?" he whined.

"Hey, you'll probably appreciate it in a couple years," Greg said with a smile.

Bobby frowned. "Well, those years better hurry up and get here so it's more bearable!" Everyone laughed at that. Bobby and Cindy ran off to play outside.

"There goes the two future love birds," Marcia said with a giggle.

"Wonder how long it's going to take before they admit it, too," Greg said.

Peter looked Jan in the eyes. "I love you."

She blushed. "I love you, too."

He tilted his head and gently kissed her lips. "Wanted to do that for a while."

Greg chuckled at his parent's faces. "Don't look so tense, Mom and Dad."

Mrs. Brady sighed, but smirked. "Sorry, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

Greg, Marcia, Peter, and Jan all headed upstairs. Greg and Marcia cuddled on Greg's bed and Jan and Peter on Jan's bed. They knew the road ahead in finding acceptance among others would not be the easiest, but they didn't care. They were finally happy, and no longer had to pretend they were still just siblings with the person they were madly in love with.


End file.
